smitefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mulzencab
|Tipo = Ataque de Longa Distância, Físico |Classe = |Prós = Alto Dano Individual, Alta Mobilidade |Data de Lançamento = 7 de Novembro de 2013 |Favor = 5,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 450 |Vida por Nível = 73 |Mana = 230 |Mana por Nível = 40 |Velocidade = 365 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 55 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 0.95 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 1.7 |Dano = 38 |Dano por Nível = 2.2 |Contribuição de Poder = 100 |Tipo de Poder = Físico |Progressão = Nenhuma |Física = 12 |Proteção Física por Nível = 3 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0.9 |HP5 = 7 |HP5 por Nível = 0.71 |MP5 = 4.4 |MP5 por Nível = 0.38 }} Diz-se que a história é escrita pelos vitoriosos, mas o que acontece quando os vitoriosos se calam? Tudo que veio antes seria perdido. Eventos, mitologia e até identidade. Os vitoriosos (os sobreviventes) poderiam se tornar qualquer um. Até Deuses. Mulzencab é estranhamente desprovido de um passado, mas o Deus das Abelhas desfruta dos privilégios da adoração e cerimônia. Privilégios que, talvez, ele tenha roubado. Há muito tempo, o céu era erguido acima da terra por quatro criaturas, os Bacabs. Eles suportavam sua tarefa sem reclamar e, por seus serviços, eram honrados pelos Homens de Lama abaixo. Na verdade, os Bacabs eram prisioneiros, acorrentados pelo dever. Foi então que uma grande enchente consumiu a terra. Aproveitando a chance, os Bacabs fugiram e o céu despencou sobre o mar que se elevava. Nessa tempestade terrível, eles desapareceram, para jamais serem vistos novamente. Quando os mares retornaram à sua posição original, novos Bacabs apareceram para segurar o céu. A terra ressurgiu e dela a humanidade nasceu. Deuses apareceram; patronos da forças sustentadoras da vida, como agricultura e fertilidade. E a abelha, criadora do mel, usado para adocicar a comida, como remédio para os doentes e para produzir hidromel para rituais, se tornou reverenciada. Foi então que Mulzencab surgiu, como que do nada, como seu Deus. Agora, com a maior das guerras entre os céus acontecendo na terra, o que restará quando a poeira baixar? Quem será o vitorioso que escreverá a história? Se Mulzencab for, de fato, um dos quatro Bacabs originais, ele já sobreviveu ao fim do mundo uma vez e se tornou um Deus. Que poder ele tomará desta vez, quando o novo mundo for formado? Padrão= |-|Ferroada= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Mulzencab_Ferroada_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Sussurro das Trevas= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Mulzencab_Sussurro_das_Trevas_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Abelha Assassina= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Mulzencab_Abelha Assassina_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Solid Hornet= |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Mulzencab_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Mulzencab_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''A piada "Bazinga." de Mulzencab é uma referência ao slogan "Bazinga" de um dos personagens do seriado americano The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon Cooper. *''A provocação "Voa como uma borboleta e ferroa como uma abelha." de Mulzencab é uma referência a uma citação do famoso ex-boxeador Muhammad Ali. *''A provocação "You get bees, and you get bees, everyone gets a bees!" de Mulzencab é uma referência a um meme de internet que se originou no The Oprah Winfrey Show.'' *''A provocação "To bee, or not to bee" de Mulzencab é um trocadilho com base em uma citação bem conhecida da famosa peça de William Shakespeare, Hamlet. *''A tela de derrota de Mulzencab é uma referencia ao filme O sacrifício. *''A aparência Sussurro das Trevas é uma referencia ao personagem Cthulhu da obra O chamado de Cthulhu''. en: Ah Muzen Cab es: Ah Muzen Cab pl: Ah Muzen Cab zh: 阿缪森卡 Ah Muzen Cab Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Maias Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Longa Distância Categoria:Deuses Físicos Categoria:Deuses Caçadores Categoria:Deuses de Alto Dano Individual Categoria:Deuses de Alta Mobilidade